Vehicles, such as powersports vehicles, commercial/utility trucks used in construction and by contractors, tow trucks, and other utility vehicles are often equipped with auxiliary systems (e.g., accessories) such as winches, plows, lights, and compressors. Winches may be pre-programmed during manufacturing to operate within certain mechanical and electrical operating limits. For example, winch operation may be constrained within a set current limit that may relate to a pulling force of the winch. As such, the winch may not operate above a set winch pulling force or supply current. As another example, a rotational speed of a drum of the winch may be based on the tension of the winch rope. Pre-set winch operation may cause the winch drum to rotate at a higher speed when the tension on the winch rope is lower as compared to when the tension of the winch rope is higher. Further, the winch speed may be based on a pre-set motor performance curve and may not be adjustable during winch operation. Non-adjustable and pre-set winch operating ranges and parameters may result in decreased winch performance during certain winch applications.
Thus in one example, the above issues may be at least partially addressed by a system for a winch including a controller adapted to adjust operation of a motor of the winch based on a load limit, the load limit automatically set by the controller to different levels depending on a mode of the winch. In this way, a controller may adjust winch motor operation based on a load limit based on a winch mode, thereby increasing the efficiency and reducing degradation of the winch, even when operating in different winching modes.
In another example, the above issues may be at least partially addressed by a method for adjusting a motor of the winch based on a load limit, the load limit automatically set by a winch controller to different levels depending on a mode of the winch. In this way, the motor of the winch may be adjusted based on different operating modes of the winch. As a result, winch performance may be tailored to specific winch applications, thereby resulting in increased winch performance.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.